Take Strength
by EstiRose
Summary: Conner has a school project.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to BVE and Village Roadshow Productions. Except for Trira, who's mine.  
  
Take Strength  
by Selma McCrory  
c 2004  
  
"Oh, man," Conner muttered as the three of them walked out of Social Studies class.  
  
"Watch it," Kira teased. "You're starting to sound like Dr. O."  
  
Conner sighed. "It's just... Trira Jones? Who would want to be paired up with Trira Jones, of all people? I mean...."  
  
"Hey, she's shy, but she's a good researcher," Ethan said. "Don't let her other actions fool you."  
  
"Trira Jones, who's always on the verge of flunking because she never does her homework, knows how to do research?"  
  
Ethan shrugged. "Look at it this way. She'll let you do all the presentations and have all the credit if you let her research in peace. She's just very... forgetful about her homework."  
  
"Whatever, man." He looked at Kira. "And you had to get Trent."  
  
Kira shrugged. "Hey, it was so totally random. And it's not like he can object, since he's home sick."  
  
"She's got a point. Mrs. Porter just pulled names out of a hat," Ethan pointed out.  
  
"Whatever." It was clear from Conner's viewpoint that the discussion was over. "I am just so stuck, it's...."  
  
"Hey, um, Conner?" The soft voice sounded breathless, as if the owner had been running. "Conner McKnight? I'm Trira."  
  
The three turned, as if one. "Hi," Conner said shortly.  
  
Trira blushed. "Um, can we meet at the library, later? I've got some wonderful ideas on our class project...."  
  
"Sure. Whatever."  
  
The girl blinked and her eyes teared up. "Okay. Gotta go to next class. Bye!"  
  
"Conner!" Kira scolded.  
  
Conner shrugged. "I didn't mean anything by it, I just have other things on my mind, you know?"  
  
"You hurt her feelings."  
  
"Geez," Conner said defensively. "I didn't mean anything by it, all right? It's not my fault if she started crying."  
  
Kira sighed. "You go apologize."  
  
"Not right now, I have class," Conner said. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" He started walking faster.  
  
Behind him, Kira shook her head. Ethan shrugged.  
  
"I swear, sometimes, Conner has rocks for a brain," Kira muttered.  
  
Ethan shrugged again as they separated to go to their third-period classes.  
  
- - -  
  
"I still can't believe Mrs. Porter paired me up with Trira," Conner said again, as they finished training for the day.  
  
"Trira Jones?" Dr. O asked, and Conner had the impression that his teacher and teammate was raising an eyebrow behind his mask. "She's bright, but she doesn't make much of an effort with her schoolwork."  
  
"I know," Conner said, frustrated. "I'll be stuck doing all the work!"  
  
"No, you won't," Ethan insisted. "You'll see. She's a great person. You've just got to get to know her."  
  
"Besides," Dr. O said, "You won't know what she can do until you meet her. Maybe she's the best partner for you on this project."  
  
"And besides, you owe her one for making her cry," Kira pointed out.  
  
"She's at the library right now," Ethan said. "Researching. Or she was going to. Why don't you join her there?"  
  
"Right," Conner grumbled. He looked at Ethan and inwardly sighed. "I'll do it. If you're sure."  
  
Ethan just smiled.  
  
- - -  
  
"Trira?" Conner asked hesitantly.  
  
The girl looked up, rapidly trying to pat flyaway hair into place. "Oh, hi... um...."  
  
Conner sat down. "Look, I'm sorry about this afternoon. It's just...."  
  
Trira smiled shyly. "It's okay, mom and dad say I'm really oversensitive sometimes. I take it Ethan gave you my message?"  
  
"Yeah," Conner admitted. "So, do we know what country we're doing?" He squirmed a little.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Japan. I asked Mrs. Porter what she suggested, and it turns out she has this nephew in the Silver Guardians who knows this police officer somewhere in Japan that we might be able to talk to for our project!" She waved a little piece of paper. "His name is Enari. Enari Senichi."  
  
"Okay," Conner said.  
  
"Um... why don't you email him, and I'll do some research? This will be the best project ever!"  
  
He took the piece of paper she handed him. "Enari.Senichi at spd.go.jp?"  
  
Trira nodded rapidly. "Uh huh. Since you're a guy and he's a guy...."  
  
"I got it."  
  
- - -  
  
Conner sagged in relief. "Man, I'm glad that's over."  
  
"Could have told you that Trira hates getting up and talking in front of the class," Ethan said, nudging his teammate.  
  
"I know, I know," Conner said. "She's not that bad, after all. Even if she got the family name order wrong at first."  
  
"See?" Kira asked. "Dr. O was right."  
  
Conner nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe we got an A!"  
  
Ethan and Kira grinned from behind him. "Thank Trira."  
  
Conner nodded once again and hastened to his next class.  
  
-End 


End file.
